


oh, bunny

by nashisanasshole



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bottom Percy Jackson, Dom Annabeth Chase, F/M, Hand Jobs, Master/Pet, Orgasm Control, Sub Percy Jackson, Top annabeth chase, dom!annabeth, sub!Percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27779293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nashisanasshole/pseuds/nashisanasshole
Summary: Closing her grip onto the nape of Percy’s neck, Annabeth whispered. “Your neck’s bare,” Her voice was dangerously low. “Where is it?”
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 80





	oh, bunny

**Author's Note:**

> master annabeth x pet percy enjoy! :^)

When Percy returned from the gym and gave Annabeth—who was nonchalantly reading a magazine on the sofa—a soft kiss on the lips, he already sensed that something was off, as a quick tingle crawled up his spine. He winced, feeling Annabeth’s hand touching his bare neck during the kiss. Percy Jackson cursed under his breath, fear slowly engulfing him whole. Annabeth’s lips hovered over his, and a soft yet dangerously sugary chuckle slipped out of the edges of her lips. It was a sound he loved, but he knew it induced fear, more than joy in him.

Annabeth’s nimble hands gently rubbed Percy’s bare neck, as Percy flinched in response. She studied his neck in such scrutiny, as her sage, grey eyes flickered behind her black-rimmed glasses. Closing her grip onto the nape of Percy’s neck, Annabeth whispered. “Your neck’s bare,” Her voice was dangerously low. “Where is it?”

Percy swallowed, as he wet his lips nervously. He gave his gym bag a slight glance, remembering how he forgot to wear his collar after the shower at the gym. He was in a hurry, and although excuses never worked with Annabeth, Percy decided to give a try, and let out a nervous stammer. “I—I left it in the bag. I was in a hurry and forgot to wear it after the shower,” He let out a quivering breath, seeing her striking grey eyes piercing through his skull. He barely managed to finish his sentence. “...Miss.”

The grey eyes flashed momentarily at his blabber of excuse—in anger, maybe slightly in amusement. Percy felt his knees weakening, feeling the hand on his neck slowly push him onto the floor until he fully succumbed to his knees. Quickly inhaling, he looked up, seeing Annabeth with her devilish grin coiled at the end of her lips. Percy curled his toes, feeling the atmosphere tensing up, as it chained him in place—place, as in where he always should be: below Annabeth.

As if enjoying seeing his reaction, Annabeth curiously eyed his neck—her hand remained curled around the nape of his neck, while the fingertips of her other hand gently traveled across the side. “The marks I gave you have also already faded,” she mumbled to herself, then met Percy’s ocean-green eyes again. “You must be craving for a punishment, aren’t you, Bunny?”

Percy began to panic. “Miss, I was just in a hurry and forgot—”

A laugh—a laugh like icicles, deadly, yet beautiful—spilled out of Annabeth’s mouth. She took off her glasses and set them next to her and ran her fingers through her golden hair the Sun herself would have been jealous of. “You know excuses never work with me, Bunny.”

Percy gulped. The air felt cold. Shivers clawed their way up to his arms. His gaze dropped to the floor, as he felt his heartbeat pulsating in his chest. Annabeth touched his lips, her steadfast gaze fixated on them. She continued. “You’ve been quite a naughty boy, you know that, Percy?”

“Yes, Miss.”

She scoffed. “C’mon. You know I want to hear you say it.”

Annabeth pushed his chin up with her index finger, as the two pairs of eyes met. Annabeth’s glowed in hunger; Percy’s was heavy with trepidation. Annabeth repeated, her voice now stern. “Say. It.”

Percy obeyed, slowly opening his lips. “I—I’ve been a naughty boy, Miss.” A small breath escaped his mouth. “Please punish me.”

A smile stretched across Annabeth’s face. “Good boy,” She ruffled his hair. A pang of comfort spread through Percy’s body. “Now come up on the sofa.”

Percy started to carefully crawl up to the sofa, just to wince at Annabeth staring down at him with a visible glower drawn on her face. Her eyebrows were knitted, and a jolt of panic choked Percy.  _ Have I forgotten something?  _

Annabeth sighed. “Bunny, don’t tell me you already forgot the rules—” Her voice was low and sharp like daggers. “No clothes on the sofa.”

_ Fuck, _ Percy thought.  _ I’ll probably end up half-dead at the end of this session. _

“I’m sorry, Miss,” Percy bit his lips, slowly standing up in twos, already shuddering in anxiety. He took off his t-shirt and pulled down his boxers and jeans, disliking the cold accost the living room was giving him. He felt Annabeth feasting on every curve of his body, as his cheeks lit up on fire, already imagining her deft hands on him, harassing him until he cried for mercy. 

Annabeth eyed him as a predator would do before prancing on prey, and gestured him to bring his belt from his jeans. Letting out an excited, yet fearful sigh, Percy obeyed, and soon, he was lying on the sofa with Annabeth next to him, running her fingers down his chest and stomach. His neck was no longer bare, as the belt found its way around Percy’s neck, choking him. And finally, the thrill started to consume him.

Annabeth’s legs tangled in between Percy’s legs, as she leaned closer into his neck. A lock of her hair fell to the side, and Percy smelled a whiff of roses as Annabeth started to kiss him. Gently first, then the tongue entered, drowning Percy in a sea of pleasure and warmth. Her lips felt like sugar against his. Moans escaped from his throat. 

Smiling, Annabeth then left kisses across his neck. With her lips planting kisses and the leather of his belt wrapped around his neck, Percy let out a satisfied gasp. Her lips felt like velvet, and moans spilled out of his mouth, appreciating and worshipping her presence. Annabeth’s knees brushed against Percy’s cock now and then, and Percy released moans imbued with excitement. Annabeth smiled. “I think you’re ready to have some marks left on you, Bunny.”

Percy wet his lips, his toes curling at the majestic sight of Annabeth on top of him, in complete control of him. His eyes traveled across her face, following the beautiful curves of her nose and lips, always awed at the beauty she exuded. “Please mark me as yours, Miss.”

She licked her lips. “With pleasure, sweet pea.”

Percy let out a sharp, surprised moan, as Annabeth’s lips devoured his neck in such force. He felt exalted. He imagined himself waking up tomorrow morning, seeing the reddish-brown mark planted on his neck, presenting itself as visible evidence of who he belonged to—to Annabeth. 

A shuddering breath left his mouth as he fought the desire to touch himself despite his cock starting to swell up. His body was no longer his; it was Annabeth’s. He wouldn’t dare do anything to things she didn’t give permission to.

Annabeth left a few more on the neck and the collarbone area then stood up, her hands brushing the tip of Percy’s nipples in the process. A moan escaped from his lips as Annabeth smiled in satisfaction, her hands slowly closing in toward his cock. The velvet fingertips teased Percy as it caressed his inner thighs. Percy couldn’t handle it anymore.

“You know what to do,” Annabeth whispered, seeing his reaction, as her lips started to leave kisses of affection on his inner thigh. She leered at Percy’s throbbing cock, an amused smile playing on her lips. “Beg.” Percy let one last sigh escape his mouth, then let his words of desire spill out of his mouth. “Please, please punish me, Miss.”

“Good boy.”

In the next second, warmth engulfed him. Annabeth curled her fingers around his cock, letting her tongue then take control. She took the tip of it into her mouth, as her tongue continued to swirl around in complete deftness. Percy sighed in exalt, his hand clenching onto the sofa. Kicking the speed up, Annabeth slowly took it in more and more, Percy’s moans ringing like music in her ears. She teased him, slowly bobbing her head while moving her hands, enjoying his reaction. 

When Percy let out another groan, Annabeth smiled, then thrust her mouth in, engulfing the cock in whole. “S-shit,” Gasping, Percy blinked hard and swallowed. His breath was quivering, feeling the sudden warmth of her throat squeezing his cock. As Annabeth pulled away, taking a sharp breath of air, a thread of saliva appeared in between her lips and the tip of Percy’s cock. Her lips were darkened with saliva, glistening like honey. She smiled. “You are so needy.”

Wiping the edge of her lips with the back of her hand, the other continued to move stoke Percy’s cock up and down. It was slow at first—Annabeth felt the wet, sloppy cock pregnant with pure desire throbbing in her hand. Along with Percy’s whimpers, her instincts woke up from its sleep, as her stomach jerked in absolute joy. She grabbed the end of the belt around Percy’s neck and spun it once around her hand. He jerked, alerted. Annabeth feasted on his eyes.

“Remember Bunny,” She licked her lips. Her grip around the belt tightened. “You aren’t allowed to come unless I say so.”

Percy nodded. “Yes, whatever you say, Miss.”

Annabeth’s hand started to move faster. Sloppy noises filled the living room, as the cock throbbed inside Annabeth’s hand. She rubbed the tip of it with her thumb now and then, enjoying Percy’s moans slowly elevating. Her eyes remained steadfast and hungry on Percy’s face, as a sigh of desire escaped her mouth seeing him squirming under her, biting his lips. 

Her hands started to move even faster, as Percy arched his back in response, calling out for Annabeth in pleasure. One of his hands covered his reddened face. “Miss,” He huffed. “Miss, I’m gonna come.” Annabeth moved her hand faster in response—hearing Percy’s whimper, the way he trembled, it was difficult to stay sane, herself. Everything about him fueled her desire. 

“Bunny,” Annabeth huffed a breath and continued. “Try again.”

The hand continued to pick up speed. Percy let out a loud whimper. “Pl-please, Miss,” His nails dug deeper into the sofa. He whispered in such a shuddering voice. “Please let me come.”

Annabeth sped up the strokes. Percy curled his toes in, letting the pleasure build inside him. Annabeth’s grip tightened and Percy jolted and winced, cries filling the room… until everything stopped. The sloppy noises ceased. Annabeth began to smile, while Percy let out a gasp of disappointment, and met Annabeth with an expression so quizzical. “Why… Why’d you stop?”

“You’re being punished, Bunny,” Annabeth purred, pulling the belt toward her. Percy grunted in surprise. “Pleasure is the last thing you should be given.”

Percy’s face was red. His lips quivered—in fear, or in excitement, Annabeth couldn’t fully tell. Annabeth chuckled. “Also,” She pulled her belt so Percy was now sitting on the sofa, their eyes meeting each other at the same level. Percy’s hand remained on his face, his lips red from biting it too hard. Annabeth brushed a stray hair out of his face, and gently removed his hand. Meeting his ocean-green eyes, Annabeth smiled. “Are you gonna let me see you or not Bunny? Don’t cover your face.”

Percy stammered. “I-I’m sorry Miss.”

Annabeth smiled. “Now, you be on your back, Bunny.”

When Percy rested his back on the sofa, he flinched, feeling Annabeth curling her fingers around his cock again. Her spit blanketed his cock and once again, Annabeth started to stroke her hands up and down—slowly first, then gaining speed. 

Percy was feeling dizzy. His cock was starting to throb and he ran his fingers through his hair, feeling pleasure slowly building up in him again. Moans poured out of the edges of his lips, the sloppy noises making him even harder. He caught a glimpse of Annabeth at the corner of his eyes. Her lips were curled into a smile, leering down at him, her grey eyes glowering in dangerous allure. 

She gained speed. Percy huffed out a whimper and arched his back.  _ Fuck,  _ Percy thought. His mind turned blank. Annabeth added more pressure, squeezing his cock, as she teased the end of it with her tongue. Percy cried out. “Fuck,” He panted, closing his eyes shut. 

“Language, Bunny,” Annabeth’s voice was nonchalant, amused.

“I’m sorry, Miss, I—” He smiled weakly. “I’ll be a good boy.”

When Percy was on the verge of climaxing, Annabeth let go of his cock again, and Percy whimpered, beads of tears forming at the edge of his eyes. He pleaded, and Annabeth chuckled, leaving a soft, amiable kiss on his lips before grabbing his cock one last time.  _ Shit, this feels too good.  _ She thought, glazing over Percy with his hair messy, eyes wet, and lips red. 

“Miss,” he whimpered in a tone so alluring. A wave of shiver traveled up her spine.

Annabeth sighed, delighted by the view in front of her. “Oh, Bunny,” Annabeth muttered, as she ran her finger on the shaft of his cock. “You really are something.”

Annabeth swallowed his cock, and started to rhythmically bob her head. Her tongue didn’t stop, as it continued to swirl the head; her hand continued to move up and down, enjoying the waves of flinches Percy made. When she pulled it out of her mouth, the cock was slippery and glistening wet. Letting out one deep lustful sigh, Annabeth continued to squeeze it with her hand. His moans were like music in her ears, as Annabeth’s hand gained dangerous speed, as Percy let out a cry of surprise. “Mi-miss, I’m gonna come,” He grunted. “Pl-please let me come.”

Annabeth smiled, her hand still moving. Percy looked at her, with pleading eyes, tears down streaking down his cheeks. Taking one big breath, she opened her mouth. “Come for me, Bunny.”

Percy never felt so exalted hearing those four little words. He let his desires be taken over by Annabeth, as her hand gained more speed, the squelching filling Percy’s ears. His back arched back, feeling his heart pounding itself against his chest. He cried out for her. Her hand kept moving. 

Percy felt like dissolving into a pool of pleasure, feeling his abdomen burning. His heart continued to pulse, as Annabeth simultaneously left teasing kisses on his inner thigh. The pleasure started to overflow, and with a whimper, Percy shuddered, feeling the world stopping, and a streak of white covered Annabeth’s hand. “Thank you, Miss,” Percy managed to say, his chest rising and falling.

“Good boy,” Annabeth replied with a soft laugh, climbing on top of Percy and planting affectionate kisses on his lips. “Here, lick this off from me, will you, Bunny?” Annabeth brought her cum covered hand in front of Percy as he nodded sheepishly, and wrapped his tongue around her beautiful long fingers.

Annabeth studied Percy and caressed his cheek with her other hand. Percy smiled in response. “I’m sorry for being such a naughty boy, Miss,” Percy whispered in between licking her fingers. Annabeth simply petted his head, enjoying his tongue slithering through her fingers. “I never meant to disobey you.”

“It’s alright Bunny.” She pulled her fingers away from Percy’s mouth, and instead brought her lips on it. His lips tasted bitter, yet sweet. Percy moaned, as Annabeth softly whispered. “At least you know who you belong to, right?”

Percy pulled back, meeting her eyes. His cheeks were rosy. “To you, Miss. I belong to you, and only you.” His smile was warm and innocent.

“Oh, Bunny.” Annabeth petted his head, planting a kiss on his forehead. “Always remember that.”

“I will, Miss.” 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> dom annabeth( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> okay okay i was meaning to write a bdsm au for percabeth since forEVER but wasnt sure what kind of relationship i should go for? i was thinking of a brat/brat tamer relationship and then i had this pet/master idea in mind and just decided to go ahead and write a master annabeth x pet percy fic :3 i'm not sure if i'll continue this?? maybe I'll add more bdsm au one shots later on but ehh i can't promise anything atm haha but hope yall enjoyed reading!


End file.
